


Der Schwanenprinz

by celedan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Sherlock is cursed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem John Watson verletzt und perspektivlos nach London zurückgekehrt ist, lernt er im Regent's Park einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Schwan kennen, der ihm erst das Leben rettet und dann nicht mehr von der Seite weichen will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Schwanenprinz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Regent's Park Regulars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/318494) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> Feedback ist natürlich sehr gerne erwünscht.

Regent’s Park war doch eigentlich ganz nett, befand John, während er einen tiefen Atemzug frischer, klarer Frühlingsluft nahm. Allemal besser als sein deprimierendes Zimmer. Genau genommen war beinah alles besser als dieses Zimmer, also sagte das wohl doch nichts über die Schönheit des Parks aus.  
Einige Enten trieben in unmittelbarer Nähe der Bank, auf der er saß, friedlich auf dem Wasser. Ein einzelner Schwan, riesig und majestätisch, näherte sich langsam.  
Schritte zu seiner linken ließen ihn aufblicken. Ein Jogger hatte an der Bank angehalten und band sich seine Schuhe neu. John beachtete ihn also nicht weiter und ließ seinen Blick wieder hinaus über den See gleiten.  
Plötzlich sprang der Mann einen Schritt zurück. John sah erneut auf und hob verwundert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Machen Sie sich lieber aus dem Staub“, riet der Mann und deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Wasser, wo der Schwan mittlerweile fast am Ufer angelangt war. „Der Schwan da ist ziemlich berüchtigt hier. Vermutlich das größte und schönste Tier auf der ganzen Insel, aber auch das aggressivste. Hat schon mehrere Leute angegriffen.“  
John ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem Jogger und dem sich nähernden Schwan schweifen. Wieso das Tier nicht einfach weggesperrt oder eingeschläfert würde, wenn es so gefährlich ist, wollte er fragen, doch da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Schwäne unter dem persönlichen Schutz des Königs standen, schon seit Jahrhunderten. Sein Einsatz in Übersee hatte ihn wohl solcherlei Trivialitäten vergessen lassen.  
Deshalb nickte er dem Mann zu. „Danke. Ich pass auf.“  
Der Jogger erwiderte sein Nicken und nahm dann schleunigst die Beine in die Hand.  
Wieder allein beäugte John den Schwan kritisch. Der riesige Vogel kam immer noch näher. Er war bereits so nah im flachen Uferwasser, dass er seinen massigen Körper aus dem Wasser hieven und an Land watscheln konnte. Er wirkte nicht wirklich gefährlich, lediglich elegant und anmutig, als er noch im Wasser war und jetzt, an Land, ein wenig unbeholfen. Aber es war ja allgemein bekannt, wie aggressiv Schwäne sein konnten. Deshalb war es für ihn jetzt wohl auch an der Zeit, vorsichtshalber zu verschwinden.  
Mit einiger Mühe erhob John sich – sein Bein protestierte heftig, sodass er es für einen Moment bereute, stur gewesen und seinen Stock in der Pension zurück gelassen zu haben – und wollte eben um die Bank herumgehen, um auf den Weg zurückzugelangen, als ein lautes Rascheln im Gebüsch auf der anderen Seite des Uferweges und ein bedrohliches Knurren ihn alarmiert erstarren ließ.  
Für einige Sekunden geschah nichts, doch dann sprang aus dem Gebüsch ein riesiger Hund. Sein dunkelbraunes Fell war zerzaust und schmutzig, Speichel tropfte aus seinem offenen Maul von seinen riesigen, scharfen Zähnen und seine roten Augen funkelten John gefährlich an. Kein normaler Hund also, sondern ein Höllenhund.  
Was zum Teufel trieb ein Höllenhund im Regent’s Park?! Waren die königlichen Tierfänger normalerweise nicht sehr wachsam, was diese Viecher in der Stadt betraf?  
John spannte jeden Muskel im Körper an. An Flucht war nicht zu denken, der Dämon hätte ihn binnen weniger Meter eingeholt. Ein Kampf war zwar auch nicht sehr ratsam, jedoch wohl seine einzige Chance.  
Er versuchte, den Hund niederzustarren. Manchmal funktionierte es, hatte er gehört, dass das Tier den Dominanteren akzeptierte, wenn es zuerst wegsah, doch der Wahnsinn, den er in den roten Augen lesen konnte, verriet John, dass es dieses Mal nicht funktionieren würde.  
Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so sehr gewünscht, seine illegal abgezweigte Dienstwaffe bei sich zu haben.  
Ein Zucken durchlief den großen, muskulösen Körper, dann sprang der Höllenhund.  
John stemmte die Füße fest in den Boden, bereit für den Zusammenprall, doch noch ehe der Hund ihn erreicht hatte, schnellte auf einmal eine weiße Masse zwischen ihn und den Angreifer, welcher überrascht schlitternd zum Stehen kam.  
Schockiert sah John zu, wie der Schwan sich zwischen ihm und dem Hund zu seiner vollen, beeindruckenden Größe aufbaute und mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln wütend fauchte. Der Hund stand für einen Moment, scheinbar irritiert über diesen neuen Gegner, stockstill, abwägend, doch dann setzte er erneut zum Angriff an.  
John sollte eigentlich ans Weglaufen – Weghinken – denken, doch er konnte nicht. Die beiden kämpfenden Tiere blockierten seinen Fluchtweg nach vorne, hinter ihm nur der See. Doch das war nicht der Grund für seine Unbeweglichkeit. Fasziniert und überwältigt beobachtete er den Kampf des Schwans mit dem Höllenhund. Der eigentlich schwere und plumpe Vogel, dessen Grazie und Schönheit in langsamen, majestätischen Bewegungen lag, wich den scharfen Zähnen des Hundes geschickt und überraschend schnell aus, während er selbst mit seinen riesigen, harten Flügeln auf den Hund einschlug und seinen scharfen Schnabel auf ihn herniedersausen ließ. Das fauchende Zischen und das wütende Geknurre und Gejaule der beiden Tiere war ohrenbetäubend laut und blendete alles andere um John herum aus.  
Die Kontrahenten trennten sich, der Schwan wurde zurückgedrängt, sodass er beinah an Johns Beine stieß. Er konnte sehen, dass der Hund abermals zum Sprung ansetzte. Dann zeriss ein Schuss die Luft.  
Wildes Gequake und Platschen hinter ihm sagte ihm, dass die Enten vor Schreck die Flucht ergriffen hatten, während der Schuss noch im Park nachhallte in der plötzlich unnatürlichen Stille. In der Ferne bellte lediglich ein aufgeregter Hund.  
John ließ seinen Blick auf den nun regungslosen Höllenhund keine drei Meter von sich entfernt huschen. Der Schwan stand immer noch mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln schützend vor John.  
Eine Gruppe Männer brach aus dem Gebüsch heraus. Sie trugen die Uniformen der königlichen Tierfänger. Mit den Gewehren noch immer im Anschlag, näherten sie sich dem toten Dämon, doch dieser rührte sich definitiv nicht mehr. Dann richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf John und traten näher.  
Und der Schwan fauchte erneut aufgebracht.  
Abrupt stoppten die Männer und warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?“, rief einer von ihnen, traute sich jedoch nicht näher an den wütenden Schwan heran. „Sind Sie verletzt?“  
„Nein“, hörte John sich wie durch Watte hindurch sagen. „Es geht mir gut.“  
Die Männer standen unschlüssig da. Einerseits wollten sie dem Schwan nicht in die Quere kommen, aber andererseits wirkten sie ungeduldig. Sie wollten den toten Höllenhund fortbringen, aber der Schwan wollte weder von seiner Beute (toter Höllenhund und John?), noch von seinem Schützling (auch John) ablassen.  
Ein weiterer Mann drängte sich vorsichtig nach vorne. Er trug einen dunkelgrünen Overall und John konnte das Logo des Zoos auf seiner beleibten Brust erkennen.  
Fasziniert starrte der Mann, der wohl etwa Johns Alter hatte, den Schwan an und dann John. Dann wieder den Schwan. Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, der ihn so wirken ließ, als ob er jeden Augenblick vor Aufregung zu kichern beginnen würde. Benommen fragte John sich, wieso. Vielleicht stand der Mann unter Schock.  
„Gehen Sie langsam hinter ihm weg“, wies der Mann ihn an, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig gefasst hatte, und deutete mit dem Kopf nach links, fort von dem Kadaver und fort von dem Schwan.  
Behutsam befolgte John die Anweisungen des Mannes und schlich hinter dem Schwan ein paar Schritte zur Seite. Dankenswerterweise spielte sein Bein mit, anstatt unter ihm nachzugeben.  
Das Tier, als hätte es Johns leisen, vorsichtigen Fluchtversuch erahnt, fuhr herum, seine kohlschwarzen kleinen Augen fixierten John eindringlich. John bekam das mulmige Gefühl, als wenn ihm dieser misstrauische Blick raten wollte, sich nur ja nicht zu weit zu entfernen.  
Doch trotz seines bedrohlichen Blicks machte der Schwan keinerlei Anstalten, John zu folgen. Glück gehabt.  
Der Zoowärter oder was auch immer er war, erwartete ihn einige Meter weiter. Er streckte John seine Hand entgegen. „Mike Stamford“, stellte er sich vor, während John ihm noch immer baff über die ganze Situation die Hand schüttelte. „Ich bin Tierarzt und Ornitologe drüben im Zoo.“  
„John Watson.“  
Ein breites Grinsen legte sich über die kameradschaftlich wirkenden, ein wenig pummeligen Züge des Mannes. „Wollen Sie mir verraten, wie Sie das geschafft haben?“  
„Wie bitte? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“ Perplex runzelte John die Stirn. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie die königlichen Tierfänger den Kadaver abtransportierten. Die messerscharfen Blicke des Schwans konnte er immer noch in seinem Rücken spüren, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf John gerichtet und nicht mehr auf den toten Höllenhund, der ihn scheinbar gar nicht mehr interessierte.  
Stamford schien seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben. „Sie sind schon seit Tagen auf der Suche nach diesem Vieh. Hat schon einige Verletzte gegeben, aber zum Glück keine Todesopfer. Nochmal zum Duke.“  
„Duke?“  
„So hab ich ihn genannt.“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Schwans. „Ist zwar erst seit ein paar Monaten hier, aber er hat bereits seine eigene Twitterseite.“  
„Sie, äh... Erforschen Sie ihn oder was?“  
„Naja, er ist ein ziemlich arroganter Bastard und so gefährlich, wie mir noch kein Schwan untergekommen ist, aber er ist auch das schönste Exemplar, das mir je untergekommen ist. Also, ja, er ist eine Art Hobby von mir.“  
John erwiderte den spekulierenden, vor Neugier brennenden Blick des anderen Mannes. „Hören Sie. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir hören wollen. Ich saß auf dieser Bank, der Höllenhund wollte mich angreifen, der Schwan hat ihn seinerseits angegriffen. Ende des Geschichte.“  
Stamfords Grinsen wuchs. „Zunächst könnte man meinen, er wollte sein Revier verteidigen, aber als die Tierfänger an Sie heranwollten, stand er schützend zwischen ihnen. Und jetzt lässt er sie auch nicht aus den Augen.“  
Das merke ich, schoss es John durch den Kopf.  
Noch ehe Stamford weiter bohren konnte, klingelte glücklicherweise sein Handy. Er fischte es aus der Hosentasche und joggte bereits schwerfällig davon, während er es an sein Ohr hielt.  
„Merken Sie sich meine Worte“, rief er. „Irgendwas ist an Ihnen, das dem Duke gefällt. Sie sollten sich geehrt fühlen.“ Und damit verschwand verschwand der Ornitologe mit einem Augenzwinkern hinter der nächsten Biegung  
John widerstand der Versuchung, ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln, während er dem anderen Mann hinterher sah.  
Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden. Zwar hatte er sich noch bis vor einer halben Stunde beklagt, dass nichts in seinem Leben passierte, aber das gerade Erlebte war wiederum auch schon mehr als genug für einen Tag. Vielleicht würde Ella jetzt Ruhe geben, wenn er dieses Erlebnis in seinen Blog schreiben konnte.  
Im Weggehen drehte er sich noch einmal um, um einen letzten Blick auf den Schwan zu werfen, welcher ihn weiterhin ununterbrochen musterte, ihm zum Glück aber nicht folgte. Ein Schauder lief Johns Rücken hinab. 

Er hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was ihn am nächsten Tag wieder an den See vom Regent’s Park trieb. Gesunder Menschenverstand mit Sicherheit nicht.  
Seine überaus ausgeprägte Sucht für gefährliche Situationen ließ ihn erneut auf der Bank Platz nehmen und warten. Auf den verdammten Schwan. Seine Faust schloss sich fester um die fast leere Tüte mit schon etwas trockenem Toastbrot.  
Er saß noch keine fünf Minuten da, als der Schwan, der bis jetzt auf einer kleinen Insel mitten im See gehockt hatte, ins Wasser glitt und zu ihm herüber schwamm.  
Gott... Man könnte meinen, das Vieh habe nur auf ihn gewartet, habe den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als nach ihm Ausschau zu halten.  
John schluckte seine Furcht, das ungute Gefühl und einfach alles andere herunter, als der Schwan ans Ufer trat und unbeirrt auf ihn zuwatschelte.  
Vor der Bank, sein scharfer Schnabel keine dreißig Zentimeter von Johns Fingern entfernt, kam er zum Stehen. Für einige Augenblicke starrten sie sich an.  
Dann senkte John den Blick auf die Tüte mit Toastbrot. Es war wohl sehr bezeichnend (und Ella könnte ihm bestimmt auch sagen, was daran bezeichnend war), dass er gestern den Höllenhund relativ furchtlos hätte niederstarren können – sofern dieser mitgespielt hätte –, jedoch nicht diesen unheimlichen Schwan.  
„Okay“, sagte er unsicher und fummelte an der Tüte herum, um eine Scheibe Toast herauszuholen. „Vermutlich ist es hier gar nicht erlaubt, dich zu füttern, aber ich wollte Danke sagen.“ Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den Schwan und hielt ihm die Brotscheibe hin.  
Was tue ich hier eigentlich?!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht, Watson? Dich bei diesem riesigen, aggressiven Vieh bedanken zu wollen, das doch nur sein Revier verteidigt hat, egal, was Stamford sagt.  
Obwohl er innerlich mit sich haderte, war seine Hand absolut ruhig, als er sie weiterhin dem Schwan entgegen hielt. Interessant.  
Dieser schien sein Angebot noch für einen Moment zu überdenken, beugte dann jedoch seinen Kopf nach vorne und schnappte ihm das Toastbrot aus den Fingern.  
John zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, doch als er feststellte, dass alle seine Finger noch dran waren, atmete er erleichtert auf.  
Die angebissene Scheibe fiel zu Boden, doch der Schwan machte keinerlei Anstalten, den Rest auch zu fressen. Er starrte intensiv auf das Brot auf dem Boden, dann sah er John an und wieder das Brot. Sein Blick sagte ganz klar: „Heb’s auf, du Idiot, und fütter mich.“  
Ein irres Lachen blubberte in John hoch, welches er jedoch unterdrückte und stattdessen in einem ergebenen Seufzen endete. Immer den Schnabel des Schwans im Auge behaltend bückte er sich und hob das Toastbrot auf. Zufrieden biss das verwöhnte Viech ein Stück davon ab, als John es ihm wieder hinhielt und diesmal auch festhielt. Die ganze Zeit über war das Tier äußerst vorsichtig, mit seinem scharfen Schnabel Johns Finger nicht zu erwischen. Als er beim letzten Stück des Brotes angelangt war, nahm er es überaus behutsam und sanft aus Johns Griff.  
Diese Prozedur wiederholte sich noch bei zwei weiteren Scheiben, wobei John jedes Mal nur verwundert den Kopf schüttelte. Als die Tüte leer war, lehnte John sich zurück, um den Schwan (etwas argwöhnisch, zugegeben) zu betrachten. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick mit erschreckend intelligenten Augen, ehe er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte und plötzlich seinen Kopf auf Johns Oberschenkel legte.  
Völlig sprachlos verschluckte John sich beinah an seinem eigenen Atem. Dennoch streckte er nach einigen Sekunden zögerlich seine Hand aus und strich behutsam mit seinen (nicht zitternden) Fingern über den weichen Kopf. Der Schwan schloss ekstatisch die Augen und wäre er eine Katze, hätte er mit Sicherheit angefangen zu schnurren.  
John schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. Schön, dachte er irritiert. Jetzt sitz ich hier im Park und streichle einen liebesbedürftigen Killerschwan. Noch skuriler konnte sein Tag wohl kaum werden. Wie Ella das ganze deuten würde, wollte er lieber nicht wissen.  
Den Schwan schien der innere Monolog seines menschlichen Kompanions nicht wirklich zu interessieren, solange dieser nur fortfuhr, ihn zu streicheln. Er drängte sich, noch immer genießerisch die Augen geschlossen, ein wenig näher an John, sodass sein massiger warmer Körper sich gegen Johns Bein presste. Das Tier schien sich hier für die nächste Zeit häuslich niederlassen zu wollen, denn es ließ sich gemütlich auf dem Boden nieder, entspannt gegen Johns Bein gelehnt. Ergeben seufzte John und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger ein wenig, woraufhin der Schwan ein zufrieden klingendes Geräusch von sich gab.

John merkte, wie er sich selbst in der monotonen Streichelaktion verlor und sich eine entspannende Ruhe über ihn legte. Die Zeit schien wie im Flug zu vergehen, denn als er irgendwann doch mal auf seine Uhr sah, war es kurz vor eins. Hatte er wirklich eine ganze Stunde hier gesessen und das durchgeknallte Federvieh gekrault!? Na jedenfalls musste er jetzt aber wirklich gehen. Um viertel vor zwei musste er bei Ella sein – mit der er definitiv nicht über den Schwan reden würde!  
„So, äh, Duke, ich muss dann jetzt los. Sonst interpretiert meine Therapeutin sonst noch was in meine Verspätung.“ Behutsam schob er den Kopf des Schwans von seinem Oberschenkel und vermisste sogleich die Wärme, die das Tier ausgestrahlt hatte.  
Der Schwan öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und schien ein wenig orientierungslos. Wär ich auch nach einer Stunde Kopfmassage, dachte John zynisch. Doch dann schien der Duke seine wohlige Lethargie abzuschütteln, denn sein Kopf ruckte auf seinem langen Hals auf einmal hoch und er sah John vorwurfsvoll an. Sein Blick schlug in dramatische Empörung um, als John es auch noch wagte, aufzustehen und wegzugehen.  
Immer ein wachsames Auge auf den empörten, sitzengelassenen Schwan werfend, kehrte John auf den Weg zurück, um auf den Ausgang zuzusteuern.  
Er merkte, wie er seine Schritte (interessant: Kein Hinken heute) ein wenig beschleunigte. Aus irgendeinem Grund drehte er sich nach ein paar Metern aber noch einmal um und presste entnervt die Lippen aufeinander, denn der Schwan watschelte ihm entschlossen so schnell er konnte hinterher.  
„Oh nein, vergiss es, Kumpel“, scholt John den Schwan, der sich von seinen Worten jedoch in keinster Weise beeindruckt zeigte, sondern ihm weiterhin unbeirrt folgte.  
John wollte am liebsten in irres Gelächter ausbrechen – oder frustriert heulen. Mit ernstem Blick blieb er stehen und starrte auf den Schwan hinab, der ihn mittlerweile erreicht hatte. Stoisch verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Du kannst nicht mitkommen“, versuchte er in einem vernünftigen Tonfall (und das musste man sich mal auf der Zunge zergehen lassen). „Wenn ich mit dir in Ellas Praxis auftauche, lässt sie mich gleich einweisen.“  
Es gelang ihm, dem trotzigen Blick des Dukes Stand zu halten, welcher sich irgendwann von pampigem Kleinkind in mutterseelenallein gelassenes Kleinkind verwandelte. John musste schlucken, als ihn die bettelnden Augen ansahen. Wäre der Schwan ein Mensch gewesen, hätten seine Lippen mit Sicherheit gezittert und er hätte eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel gepresst.  
Seufzend hockte John sich vor den Schwan und streichelte ohne auch nur das geringste Zögern den weichen Hals. „Es tut mir leid. Es geht wirklich nicht. Aber ich komme morgen wieder. Versprochen.“  
Der niedergeschlagene Blick wandelte sich so schnell in Vorfreude (John hätte es ja selbst nicht geglaubt, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Duke ganz genau verstand, was John ihm da sagte), dass John kaum Zeit hatte zu blinzeln.  
Er räusperte sich. „Okay, na dann“, stammelte er stoisch und erhob sich wieder. Etwas steifbeinig entfernte er sich von dem Schwan, immer wider unsichere Blicke zurückwerfend.  
Der Schwan sah ihm stetig hinterher, sein Blick trotz allem ganz eindeutig vorwurfsvoll über Johns Flucht, gehorchte aber und folgte ihm nicht.

Als John nach einer wieder einmal wahrlich fruchtbaren Sitzung mit seiner Therapeutin in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, saß er erst einige Zeit unschlüssig auf dem Bett. Er konnte nicht aufhören, an den Schwan zu denken. Zweifellos eine sehr ungewöhnliche Begebenheit, die ihm da wiederfahren war, aber andererseits... Nun ja. Es geschah seltsameres in der Welt als dass ein erschreckend intelligenter Schwan sich an Johns Fersen heftete und sich weigerte, ihn gehen zu lassen.  
Geistesabewesend ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, bis er an seinem Laptop hängen blieb. Was hatte Stamford gestern gesagt? Er hätte für den Schwan eine eigene Twitterseite erstellt?  
Plötzlich neugierig, setzte John sich vor seinen Laptop.  
Tatsächlich. Der Duke hatte eine eigene Seite mit, wie es aussah, einer Horde Fans. Alle paar Tage veröffentlichte Stamford Neuigkeiten und Fotos. Um genau zu sein; der letzte Eintrag war erst zwei Stunden alt. John klickte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch auf das Video.  
Die Qualität war recht gut, also mit einer richtigen Videokamera gefilmt und nicht mit dem Handy. Man sah den See im Regent’s Park, aber die Kamera schien sich mitten auf dem Wasser zu befinden. Stamford musste in einem Boot sitzen. Die Kamera zoomte auf den Schwan, der auf der Insel mitten im See thronte.  
„Sieht mir heute ein wenig gestresst aus“, kommentierte Stamford aus dem Off. „Nein, viel eher... Irgendwie ungeduldig, so als ob er...“ Er brach ab, denn just in diesem Augenblick erhob der Duke sich und glitt ins Wasser. Stamford folgte ihm mit der Kamera, wie er hinüber zum Ufer glitt. Das mulmige Gefühl in Johns Magen wuchs sich zu einem Knoten in seinen Eingweiden aus, als er sich selbst auf einmal auf der Bank sitzen sah.  
„Ah, darauf hat er gewartet“, murmelte Stamford und John konnte eindeutig das selbstzufriedene Grinsen in Stamfords Stimme hören.  
John beobachtete die Szene, die sich erst vor wenigen Stunden ereignet hatte, diesmal aus der Sicht eines Außenstehenden. Zugegeben, der Anblick, wie der riesige Schwan sich zunächst füttern ließ und sich dann zahm wie ein Lamm an John schmiegte, war doch ein wenig... ungewöhnlich.  
Stamford hatte bis jetzt keinen Mucks mehr von sich gegeben, doch nun, als John seine Hand auf den Kopf des Schwans legte, um ihn zu streicheln, pfiff der Ornitologe durch die Zähne. „Unglaublich“, flüsterte er. „Wer bist du, John Watson? Entweder bist du besonders mutig oder besonders dumm, mein Freund, dich mit dem Duke einzulassen.“  
John war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich von Stamfords Worten geschmeichelt fühlen sollte.  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen schaute er sich den Rest des Videos an. Es zeigte nicht die ganze Stunde, die er dort mit dem Schwan gesessen hatte, sondern war zu wenigen Highlights zusammengeschnitten worden, inklusive seines fast erfolglosen Abgangs.  
Seufzend scrollte John noch ein wenig auf der Seite herum. Seine ruhmreiche erste Begegnung mit seinem tierischen quasi Stalker war ebenfalls für jeden in Videoform verfügbar, allerdings in einer schlechteren Qualität, wie John nach einem kurz riskierten Blick feststellte. Stamford musste das hektische Geschehen mit dem Handy gefilmt haben.  
Dann saß er für einige Momente stirnrunzelnd vor seinem Laptop, ehe er sich die Twitterseite ein wenig ziellos weiter anschaute, die vielen Bilder und Videos vom Duke, die Kommentare dazu (John zuckte gequält zusammen, da eine erschreckende Menge an Leuten bereits auch Kommentare über ihn gepostet hatten. Meistens waren sie positiv und gingen alle in die Richtung von: „Mein Gott! Wer ist der Kerl?! Das ist ja unglaublich!“) und die Liste seiner Follower (dieser vermaledeite Schwan hatte wirklich eine Menge Fans und selbst – John musste ungläubig blinzeln – der König war ein Follower des Schwans! Nicht zu fassen!).  
John kam in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht nicht mehr in den Regent’s Park und in die Nähe des Schwans gehen sollte. Auf die ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit durch irgendwelche Twitternutzer, die offenbar nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als das scheinbar sehr spannende Leben eines Schwans zu verfolgen, konnte er getrost verzichten. 

Aber irgendetwas, er wusste nur nicht genau, was es war, zog ihn am nächsten Tag abermals ans Ufer des Sees im Regent’s Park. Frustriert steuerte er auf seine Bank zu, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sie besetzt war. Auch gut, dachte er und blieb ein paar Meter davon entfernt auf dem Gehweg stehen und ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. Der Schwan hockte auf seiner Insel und putzte sein schneeweißes Gefieder und hatte John deshalb noch nicht bemerkt.  
„Hey.“  
John zuckte zusammen, denn den sich nähernden Stamford hatte wiederum er nicht bemerkt.  
„Hey“, grüßte er zurück. „Heute ohne Videokamera unterwegs?“, fragte John pontiert, was allerdings ein wenig spitzer herauskam als beabsichtigt.  
Stamford zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen und verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Das haben Sie also bemerkt.“  
„Hab ich.“  
„Sorry, Mann. Ich hätte sie vorher fragen sollen, ehe ich es veröffentlicht hab.“ Stamford zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Aber sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie aufgeregt ich war!“  
John warf ihm einen widerwillig amüsierten Seitenblick zu. Der untersetzte Mann neben ihm machte ein Gesicht wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum. Dies versöhnte John wieder etwas. „Ist schon okay“, beruhigte er den Ornitologen schließlich, welcher erleichtert ausatmete.  
In kameradschaftliches Schweigen gehüllt standen die beiden Männer für eine Weile am See und beobachteten das ereignislose Geschehen auf dem Wasser.  
Es mochten noch keine fünf Minuten vergangen sein, da ließ der Schwan plötzlich von seiner Putztätigkeit ab und sein Kopf schoss in die Höhe. So würdevoll es ging, glitt ern eilig ins Wasser und schwamm aufs Ufer zu.  
„Ähm, Sie sollten da lieber weggehen“, rief Stamford dem Pärchen zu, das die Bank okkupierte.  
Die beiden Verliebten drehten sich irritiert zu den beiden Männern um, betrachteten sie abschätzig von Kopf bis Fuß und ignorierten sie dann, um sich wieder einander zu widmen.  
Stamford seufzte laut und gequält. „Deshalb hab ich lieber mit Vögeln zu tun“, murrte er und wollte eben zu der Bank marschieren, als der Duke auch schon am Ufer angelangt war und mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln wild fauchend auf das Pärchen zulief. Die beiden waren wenigstens jetzt so clever und ergriffen die Flucht.  
John und Stamford schüttelten entnervt die Köpfe.  
„Ich geh besser mal zu ihm, ehe er sich vor lauter Ungeduld noch was zerrt“, verkündete John und setzte sich in Bewegung, denn der stechende Blick des Schwans war nun auf ihn und Stamford gerichtet, welchen er wenig wohlwollend musterte.  
„Okay. Wir sehen uns.“  
„Jep. Bis dann.“  
Und dann suchte auch Stamford das Weite, obwohl John davon überzeugt war, dass der andere Mann sich in seiner Neugierde nicht allzu weit entfernen würde.  
Seufzend ging John zu dem ungeduldig neben der Bank wartenden Schwan herüber und fragte sich, was zur Hölle aus seinem Leben geworden war. 

So sehr John es sich auch vornahm, es nicht zu tun, irgendetwas zog ihn Tag für Tag zum Regent’s Park. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er jeden Tag, den er den Schwan besuchte, ein wenig länger dort blieb (und immer größere Probleme hatte, das anhängliche Tier davon zu überzeugen, ihn gehen zu lassen). Aber hey, es war ja nicht so, als hätte er was besseres zu tun. Wenn er mit dem Duke zusammen war, konnte er wenigstens den Rest seines tristen Lebens für ein paar Stunden vergessen, auch wenn ihm tagtäglich sehr wohl bewusst war, dass er nicht ewig in dem einengenden kleinen Zimmer wohnen konnte und er sich daher schleunigst einen Job suchen sollte, falls jemand einen invaliden Ex-Soldaten mit PTBS haben wollte.  
Wundersamerweise wurde auch sein Bein mit jedem Tag, der verging besser, sodass er schließlich ganz auf seinen Stock verzichten konnte. Er wollte allerdings nicht zugeben, dass diese unglaubliche Heilung mit seiner Begegnung mit dem Duke korrilierte. Sich das einzugestehen, fühlte er sich einfach noch nicht bereit, denn er fragte sich unbehaglich, was das für seine Zukunft aussagen mochte. Er konnte doch nicht für den Rest seines Lebens jeden Tag den Schwan besuchen gehen, nur damit sein psychosomatisches Hinken ihn nicht mehr behelligte.

Der Tag war schön sonnig und warm und John hatte das Fenster in seinem Zimmer weit geöffnet, während er geduldig vor dem Toaster stand und auf einen Nachmittagssnack wartete, den er hinunterschlang, kaum war dieser aus dem Toaster gesprungen und mit Schinken belegt worden (Im Stehen essen sollte ja ungesund sein, aber Toast war nun mal Toast und wäre kalt gewesen, noch ehe er den Tisch erreicht hätte). Danach setzte er sich mit seinem Laptop an den Tisch und googelte gedankenverloren mal dies, mal das, wurde aber schon sehr bald von öder Langeweile geplagt.  
Allerdings nicht für lange, denn kaum eine Stunde, nachdem er den Regent’s Park an diesem Tag verlassen hatte, segelte der Duke auf recht unelegante Weise durch Johns offenes Fenster und landete purzelnd auf Johns Teppich.  
Dieser war zu Tode erschrocken aufgesprungen und starrte nun seinen ungebetenen Besucher fassungslos an.  
„Wie hast du“, rief er stammelnd. Doch dann fasste er sich überraschend schnell wieder und stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?!“  
Der Schwan sah mit scheinheilig herzerweichendem Dackelblick zu ihm auf, zeitgleich ein entschlossenes Funkeln in den schwarzen Knopfaugen und er besaß noch nicht einmal den Anstand, sich für sein ungebetenes Auftauchen auch nur ein bisschen zu schämen.  
„Weißt du, in was für Schwierigkeiten du mich bringen könntest, wenn man dich hier findet?!“, fragte John weiter vorwurfsvoll, was den Schwan allerdings so gar nicht zu interessieren schien. „Ich könnte aus meinem Zimmer fliegen wegen unerlaubter Haustiere und im Regent’s Park wird man denken, ich hätte dich gestohlen, sodass man mir vermutlich die königliche Wache auf den Hals hetzen wird. Und dann lande ich im Gefängnis. Willst du das?!“ Er hatte zugegebenermaßen ein wenig übertrieben, aber mit dieser Dramaqueen war ja auch nicht anders zu reden. Für einen winzigen erfolgversprechenden Moment sah der Duke verunsichert aus, doch dann hob er hochnäsig den Schnabel in die Höhe und hätte er eine Nase gehabt, hätte er sie blasiert gerümpft.  
„Okay, das reicht jetzt“, änderte John seine Taktik, denn er konnte den Schwan bei aller Liebe nicht hierbehalten. „Ich ruf Stamford an. Der soll dich abholen.“  
Ein plötzliches verzweifeltes, wütendes Fauchen ließ John in seinem Griff zum Handy abrupt inne halten. Alarmiert und völlig unvorbereitet auf diese heftige Reaktion starrte er auf den Schwan, der sich wieder gefangen zu haben schien und nun hoheitsvoll auf John zumarschierte, so als wäre nicht er hier der Unruhestifter, sondern jemand völlig anderes, sodass ihn all das hier nicht berühren konnte. Besitzergreifend und ganz selbstverständlich schlang er seinen langen Hals um Johns Bein und begann zärtlich an seinem Hosenbein zu zupfen, so als würde er bei einem anderen Vogel liebevoll dessen Federn putzen.  
Völlig überfordert starrte John auf den klammernden Schwan hinab und wusste für einige sehr lange Augenblicke nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.  
Schließlich warf er geschlagen die Arme in die Luft, machte die lebende Schlingpflanze um sein Bein vorsichtig los und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. „Na schön“, rief er entnervt aus. „Dann bleib halt hier. Aber wehe du versaust den Boden.“  
Der Schwan bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ganz klar Johns Intelligenz in Zweifel zog, watschelte dann einige Schritte auf ihn zu und ließ sich würdevoll neben Johns Stuhl nieder.  
Fassungslos schüttelte John den Kopf und starrte auf seinen Besucher herunter, ehe er sich stoisch wieder seinem Laptop zuwandte und nicht an das massige Tier keine dreißig Zentimeter von sich entfernt denken wollte. Und er wollte auch nicht an die Szene denken, die der Duke machen würde, wenn Stamford ihn wieder hier fortholen würde. Daran konnte er auch morgen noch denken. 

Nach einer aufgewärmten Dosensuppe für sich und Toastbrot für den Schwan beschloss John, heute früh ins Bett zu gehen.  
Er spürte den Blick des Schwans im Rücken. Das Tier schien jede seiner Bewegungen genau zu verfolgen, während er sich für die Nacht fertig machte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er plötzlich Hemmungen, sich vor dem verdammten Vieh umzuziehen, weshalb er ins Bad verschwand und die Tür schloss.  
Als er wieder ins Zimmer kam, begegnete er dem aufmerksamen Blick des Schwans, der immer noch regungslos neben dem Stuhl hockte.  
Als John jedoch ins Bett kletterte, stand der Duke auf und watschelte zu ihm herüber.  
John wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich dich in mein Bett lasse“, stellte er trocken klar. „Und wieso rede ich eigentlich mit dir?!“  
Abermals den Kopf schüttelnd, verkroch John sich unter die Decke und versuchte den Schwan, der immer noch wachsam neben seinem Bett stand, auszublenden, um schlafen zu können.

Er musste lediglich für eine Weile gedöst haben, denn als plötzlich hektisches Federrascheln an sein Ohr drang, war er sofort hellwach. John fuhr schwer, aber kontrolliert atmend hoch und sein alarmierter Blick suchte augenblicklich instinktiv den Schwan. Helles Mondlicht fiel durch das Fenster auf den Boden vor seinem Bett, wo der Schwan saß, sodass er sich sofort einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen konnte.  
„Oh nein“, murmelte er, als er erkannte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Das Tier zitterte und wand sich wie unter starken Schmerzen. Aus seiner Kehle drangen würgende, leidende Laute. John sprang aus dem Bett und kniete vor dem Schwan nieder. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sie nach dem Schwan ausstreckte, denn er wusste absolut nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte gerade nach seinem Handy greifen, das auf seinem Nachttisch lag, um Stamford anzurufen, als der Schwan plötzlich die Flügel ausbreitete. Der Zusammenprall mit einem der harten Flügel ließ John zurückfahren, sodass er schmerzhaft gegen das Bett prallte. Gebannt, aber auch zutiefst besorgt beobachtete er den Schwan. Ein erneutes starkes Zittern durchlief diesen, dann bäumte er sich auf und wurde ganz still. Plötzlich begann sein Körper sich... zu dehnen, zu strecken, zu wachsen, immer weiter und weiter. Schneeweiße Federn verschwanden plötzlich, so als würden sie unter die Haut zurückgezogen.  
John musste blinzeln, und wagte kaum zu atmen. Ungläubig starrte er auf die zusammengekrümmte, zitternde Gestalt vor sich auf dem Boden. Schweiß bedeckte die nackte Haut des Mannes und durchtränkte wilde schwarze Locken, während sein Atem in keuchenden Stößen aus seinem Mund drang.  
John wurde jäh aus seiner Starre geschüttelt, als der Mann versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, jedoch nur mit einem erschöpften Wimmern auf den Boden zurücksackte. Auf einmal wieder vollkommen ruhig und gefasst kroch John auf den Knien zu dem Mann herüber und schlang entschlossen seine Arme um ihn, um ihn aufs Bett zu ziehen.  
Er atmete selber schwer, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, den Mann sicher in sein Bett zu verfrachten und den zitternden Körper fest zuzudecken.  
Schwere Lider hoben sich und erschöpfte, jedoch klare Augen sahen John an.  
„John“, wisperte der Mann mit heiserer Stimme.  
„Ich bin hier“, murmelte John beruhigend, während er wie von selbst begann, den Arm des Mannes zu streicheln. Während er diese unbewusste Geste ausführte, begann der Arzt in ihm den Mann zu mustern. Er schien nicht verletzt, nur erschöpft. Die Verwandlung musste unglaublich anstrengend und schmerzhaft gewesen sein, sein Körper wurde immer noch von schwachem, langsam verklingendem Zittern erschüttert. Dann begann der Mann in ihm, den Fremden zu betrachten. Die Haut, die er streichelte, war beinah so weiß wie das Gefieder des Schwans und ebenso weich. Das schwarze, lockige Haar stand in krassem Gegensatz zu der hellen Haut und zu dem weißen Bettzeug, auf dem er lag. Die Augenfarbe des anderen konnte John in der relativen Dunkelheit nicht bestimmen, doch dafür war ihre katzenhafte Form nicht zu verkennen. Ebensowenig wie die elegant geschwungenen, vollen Lippen und die hohen, scharf hervorstechenden Wangenknochen.  
„Wer bist du?“, wisperte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Schwan.  
Doch dieser sah zu ihm auf, sein Blick nun weniger erschöpft und schmerzerfüllt.  
„Mein Name ist Sherlock“, flüsterte sein Gast heiser, was John abermals in Bewegung versetzte, um ein Glas Wasser zu organisieren.  
Behutsam half er Sherlock, sich aufzusetzen und hielt ihm das Glas an die Lippen. Dankbar trank der andere Mann einige Schlucke, bis er in Johns Armen zurücksackte. Langsam ließ John ihn wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken.  
„Was ist mit dir passiert?“, platzte es aus John neugierig heraus. Eigentlich sollte er an die Gesundheit seines Gastes denken und ihn sich ausruhen lassen, doch er war so überwältigt, dass er einfach fragen musste.  
Sherlock schloss für einen Moment nachdenklich die Augen, ehe er sie tief durchatmend wieder öffnete und John mit seinem erschreckend intensiven Blick, den er bereits von dem Schwan kannte, musterte. „Ich wurde verflucht. Vor ein paar Monaten. Es waren... recht unglückliche Umstände, die dazu führten.“  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte John aufgeregt. „Ist der Fluch gebrochen?“  
„Nein. Jede Nacht verwandle ich mich um Punkt Mitternacht lediglich für eine Stunde zurück.“ Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Keine sehr schöne Erfahrung, wenn man Nacht für Nacht auf dieser kleinen Insel im See hockt und friert.“  
„Aber wieso bleibst du dann dort? Hast du keine Familie, zu der du zurückkehren könntest?“  
Sherlock zögerte und John konnte sich einfach nicht helfen; er war der festen Überzeugung, Sherlock schon einmal gesehen zu haben... Sherlock... Er kam ins Grübeln. Das war doch auch der Name des verschwundenen Prinzen... Oh fuck.  
„Scheiße, du bist... Ihr seid der Prinz!“, rief John dann schockiert aus, als es ihm dämmerte.  
Sherlock zuckte zusammen, hob aber eine beschwichtigende Hand. „Bitte, Titel sind unnötig. Ignorier einfach, wer ich bin. Das tut hier nichts zur Sache.“  
„Oh, okay“, erwiderte John folgsam, wenn auch etwas matt. In dieser surrealen Situation war es das Einfachste, wie der brave Soldat, der er war, einfach das zu tun, was man ihm befahl, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Er spürte, wie sein hämmerndes Herz wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe kam und er versuchte krampfhaft, den anderen Mann so zu sehen, wie vor seiner kleinen Erleuchtung. Irgendwie fiel ihm das überhaupt nicht schwer. „Wieso bist du dann nicht bei deinem Bruder? Weiß er überhaupt, wo du bist und was mit dir geschehen ist?“  
Ratlos zuckte Sherlock mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich weiß er es.“  
Dann fiel John etwas ein. „Der König... er ist Fan deiner Twitterseite.“  
„Dann weiß er es.“ Verwundert schielte Sherlock zu ihm herüber. „Ich habe eine Twitterseite?“  
„Hat Mike Stamford angelegt. Der Ornitologe vom Zoo.“  
„Ah. Er beobachtet mich ständig.“  
Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und Sherlock sah so aus, als wolle er etwas sagen. Offenbar bereitete es ihm jedoch Unbehagen, mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Nervös zupfte er an der Bettdecke herum.  
„Was ist?“, fragte John deshalb, der Sherlocks Nervosität bemerkt hatte.  
„Naja“, begann der jüngere Mann zögerlich. „Wenn mein Bruder weiß, dass ich dieser Schwan bin, lässt er mich beobachten... Und dich somit auch.“  
„Mich!?“, rief John entsetzt. „Der König lässt mich beobachten?“ Reflexartig sah er sich in seinem Zimmer um, konnte jedoch natürlich nichts Verdächtiges entdecken.  
„Er besaß schon immer die Frechheit, sich in mein Leben einmischen und es überwachen lassen zu müssen. Und die Leute, mit denen ich Kontakt hatte. Das wird sich nicht geändert haben.“  
„Hmpf. Bist du deshalb nicht im Palast?“ Immerhin kannte John sich mit bevormundenden, nervigen älteren Geschwistern aus. „Er könnte aber vielleicht Hilfe finden.“  
„Nein. Der Fluch kann nicht von einem anderen Zauberer gebrochen werden. Nur von... Nun ja, nicht so wichtig.“  
„Wie ist das überhaupt passiert? Wer hat dich verflucht?“  
„Schon mal von Jim Moriarty gehört?“  
John grübelte fieberhaft nach. „Ein ziemlich mächtiger Zauberer, oder?“  
„Hmhm. Und dunkel. Offiziell natürlich nicht, aber jeder weiß, dass er ein kriminelles Superhirn ist. Man kann ihm nur nichts beweisen, selbst ich nicht, obwohl ich es versucht habe. Deshalb wird er auch nicht gern bei Hofe gesehen. Dummerweise entwickelte er jedoch eine... Obsession.“  
„Von dir?“  
Sherlock nickte düster. „Während ich versuchte, seine Machenschaften aufzudecken. Mir waren seine Annäherungen zuwider, aber er ließ nicht locker. Und da Moriarty gelinde gesagt ziemlich durchgeknallt ist, hat er mich verflucht. Wenn er mich nicht haben konnte, dann sollte mich keiner haben.“  
„Das ist unheimlich. Bist du sicher, dass er dich nicht auch beobachten lässt?“  
„Ziemlich. In seinen Augen hat er mich besiegt, also bin ich uninteressant für ihn geworden.“  
„Na hoffentlich.“ Forschend musterte John den jungen Prinzen neben sich. „Aber was ist es denn nun, das den Fluch brechen kann?“  
„Ach, es... es ist nichts“, wich Sherlock Johns Frage und seinem Blick aus.  
„Jetzt sag schon. Du willst doch wieder dauerhaft ein Mensch werden oder nicht? Vielleicht kann ich helfen.“ John war irritiert über diese unglaubliche Sturheit, aber er war das ja mittlerweile von dem Schwan gewohnt. Und Sherlock benahm sich genauso wie der Schwan. Scheinbar machte es in seinem Verhalten keinen Unterschied, ob er Mensch oder Tier war.  
„Es... es ist nur so... scheuslich klischeehaft und albern...“  
Johns bohrender Blick ließ ihn schließlich geschlagen die Arme in die Luft werfen. „Also schön!“, maulte er pikiert. „Der Fluch kann nur durch einen Kuss der wahren Liebe gebrochen werden.“  
Oh.  
„Okay. Das ist wirklich sehr klischeehaft.“  
„Ja. Aber so funktioniert es unglücklicherweise nun mal.“  
Aber wieso hatte der Schwan sich dann so verbissen an Johns Fersen geh...  
„Moment mal. Glaubst du etwa, ich sei deine wahre Liebe?“ John musste zittrig schlucken und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Ging es darum die ganze Zeit, dass du mir gefolgt bist, mich gerettet hast und so? Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht.“  
Sherlock setzte sich empört auf, seine Wangen rot vor Scham. „Ich bin einfach meinen Instinkten gefolgt“, verteidigte er sich vehement. „Du bist anders als alle, denen ich bis jetzt begegnet bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Schicksal es gut mit mir meinte und du der Richtige bist, doch ich weiß, dass...“  
„Was?“  
Sherlock schwieg verbissen.  
„Wieso hast du mich vor dem Höllenhund gerettet?“, bohrte John drängend weiter. „Ich war doch nur einer von vielen im Park.“  
„Ich sah dich von meiner Insel aus“, begann Sherlock widerstrebend. „Es war schon immer so, dass ich Leute gut einschätzen konnte und diese Fähigkeit scheint sich mit meinen Instinkten als Schwan noch zu verstärken. Als ich dich gesehen habe, da wusste ich es einfach. Ich habe gespürt, dass du anders bist. Ich wusste weder, wer du bist – naja, gut, dass du ein invalid aus der Armee entlassener Arzt bist, der ein psychosomatisches Hinken hat, weil er ein Adrenalinjunkie auf Entzug ist und nicht unter Posttraumatischerbelastungsstörung leidet, wie deine Therapeutin wahrscheinlich vermutet, war schon von Weitem zu sehen –, und ich wusste auch nicht, was es war, das mich zu dir hinzog, doch ich musste zu dir.“  
John hörte ruhig zu, doch innerlich war er keineswegs so ruhig, wie es äußerlich schien. Es hörte sich verrückt an, doch auch er spürte es. Diese Verbindung, die er noch nicht einmal richtig beschreiben konnte. Sie war einfach da. Und sie war stark. Zuerst bei dem Schwan, in dessen durchaus gefährlicher Gegenwart er sich so wohl gefühlt hatte, doch jetzt noch viel stärker, seit er Sherlock in Menschengestalt kannte. Und dabei kannten sie sich erst seit einer halben Stunde. Vielleicht war es wirklich Schicksal. Obwohl er nie daran geglaubt hatte, war er jetzt bereit, darauf zu vertrauen, ohne es zu hinterfragen.  
„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um dir zu helfen, Sherlock“, versprach er deshalb ernst in die Stille hinein, denn, egal was noch kommen mochte, es war einfach das Richtige, Sherlock zu helfen.  
Große Augen blickten zu ihm auf. „Warum solltest du?“, flüsterte Sherlock ungläubig und musterte John eingehend. „Denn, du hast ja recht, wir kennen uns eigentlich gar nicht.“  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte jetzt sagen, weil ich so ein gutes Herz hab, aber... Die Wahrheit ist... Ich spüre es auch. Dieses... Etwas zwischen uns. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich es von Anfang an gespürt, aber ich konnte es nicht zuordnen. Erst jetzt wird mir klar, was es vielleicht bedeuten könnte, dass das Schicksal uns zusammengeführt hat, dass unsere Begegnung vorherbestimmt war.“  
„Du... spürst es auch?!“, hauchte der Prinz ungläubig und starrte John aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
John nickte, erwiderte jedoch Sherlocks intensiven Blick. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob... Weißt du, wie diese Kuss-der-wahren-Liebe Sache funktioniert? Ist nur wichtig, dass zwei Menschen vom Schicksal dazu auserkoren wurden zusammenzusein oder sollte man sich nicht besser erstmal kennen- und lieben lernen? Vielleicht kann ich dich nicht ausstehen und doch sollst du meine wahre Liebe sein?“  
Sherlock schmunzelte, als er Johns Überlegungen hörte, die allerdings gar nicht mal so dumm waren. „Das ist nicht wirklich mein Fachgebiet“, gab er trocken zu. „Daher müssen wir uns wohl auf ein Experiment einlassen, um an die gewünschten Daten heranzukommen.“  
Nun schmunzelte auch John. „Ein Experiment, ja?“ Er schüttelte sachte den Kopf, dann seufzte er. „Du solltest von soetwas nicht als so klinisch reden.“  
„Warum nicht? Liebe ist eine chemische Reaktion oder, in unserem Fall, wie ich hoffe, eine vorherbestimmte chemische Reaktion. Daher...“  
Sherlock verstummte ganz von selbst, so überrascht war er, als Johns Hand sich plötzlich auf seinen Mund legte. Blaue Augen funkelten ihn schelmisch an.  
„Halt die Klappe“, ordnete der ältere Mann an, ehe er sich vorbeugte, seine Hand fort nahm und Sherlock küsste.  
Sherlock spürte es in dem Moment, in dem Johns Lippen auf seine trafen: Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn plötzlich. Es breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde heißer. Und je heißer es wurde, desto... ekstatischer wurden die Gefühle, die durch seine Nervenbahnen strömten. Er stöhnte unbewusst in den Kuss hinein, während das Gefühl immer stärker und stärker wurde. Verzweifelt krallte er sich in Johns T-Shirt fest. Er begann zu zittern und Schweiß brach auf seinem ganzen Körper aus. Und dann... dann schien diese sich hochschraubende Ekstase in ihm plötzlich zu explodieren und er schrie auf, sein Schrei gedämpft durch Johns Mund.  
Zitternd und keuchend löste er sich schließlich von dem anderen Mann und starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Nebenbei registrierte sein Gehirn, dass auch John überwältigt und... befriedigt aussah – Sherlock spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden – und dass er ebenfalls zitterte. Sherlock wurde sich plötzlich der unangenehmen Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Bauch bewusst und er schluckte entsetzt. War er etwa... Er senkte beschämt den Blick, aber John legte sogleich sanft seine Finger unter Sherlocks Kinn und hob es an.  
„Hey“, flüsterte er. „Alles okay, hörst du.“ Johns ruhige, sanfte Stimme bewirkte, dass Sherlocks aufgewühltes Gemüt sich langsam wieder beruhigte, doch er verspürte immer noch tiefsitzende, verstörende Scham über das, was er gerade mit diesem Mann erlebt hatte. Und dabei war es nur ein Kuss gewesen.  
John betrachtete den jüngeren Mann zärtlich und versuchte, ihn durch seine Stimme und seine Finger, die durch das schwarze lockige Haar strichen zu beruhigen, doch John fühlte sich im Inneren mindestens ebenso aufgewühlt, wie Sherlock aussah. Das warme Gefühl, das in ihm aufgekommen war, als er Sherlock geküsst hatte, war überraschend gewesen – Magie halt –, doch es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Aber was danach passiert war, damit hätte er niemals gerechnet. Und Sherlock offenbar auch nicht. John hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Magie und er wusste auch nur sehr wenig darüber, aber er war sich sicher, dass er sich erinnert hätte, wenn diese klischeehafte Kuss-der-wahren-Liebe Sache irgendwo wie der beste Sex der Welt beschrieben worden wäre.  
„Das war“, murmelte John ein wenig mitgenommen und rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich hin und her ob des feucht-klebrigen Gefühls an der Vorderseite seiner Boxershorts. „Unerwartet.“ Geistesabwesend strich er mit seinem Daumen über Sherlocks volle Lippen und starrte wie gebannt darauf. „Aber wahnsinnig gut.“  
„Für einen ersten Kuss wohl schwerlichst zu übertrumpfen“, räumte Sherlock erschöpft ein, während er durch Johns ach so winzige Berührung auf seinen Lippen von einem wohligen Schauder erfasst wurde.  
Irgendwie kam John Sherlocks Tonfall merkwürdig vor. „Das war dein erster Kuss?“, platzte es ungläubig aus John heraus (eigentlich hatte er behutsam vorgehen wollen, aber die Erkenntnis, die ihn gerade getroffen hatte, war dann doch zu überraschend), woraufhin Sherlock errötete und seinem Blick auswich.  
„Ja“, erwiderte der jüngere Mann leise und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er schreckte zusammen, als er plötzlich Johns Lippen abermals auf seinen spürte. Ein Echo der starken Magie von vorhin kribbelte noch auf ihren Lippen und dann hatte John sich auch schon wieder von ihm gelöst. Benebelt sah Sherlock zu ihm auf und wünschte sich, John würde ihn noch einmal küssen.  
„Nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest“, sagte der ältere Mann stattdessen. „Im Gegenteil.“ Er beugte sich zu Sherlock herab, sodass dieser sich in die Kissen zurücksinken lassen musste. Johns Lippen streiften sacht die des anderen Mannes und er ließ seine Hände besitzergreifend über Sherlocks nackte Schultern wandern. Sherlock konnte sich lediglich hilflos an Johns Oberarmen festklammern. „Keine Ahnung, ob es die Magie ist, die uns verbindet, aber es macht mich rasend, wenn ich daran denke, dass dich ein anderer vor mir berührt haben könnte.“  
Sherlock blinzelte benommen und verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger um Johns Oberarme, während er daran arbeitete, den Schwall der Erregung niederzukämpfen, der seinen Körper abermals durchfuhr. Dann grinste er. „Ich gehör ganz dir.“ Und damit zog er John zu sich herunter, sodass der ältere Man auf ihm zum liegen kam, ehe sie in einem erneuten innigen Kuss versanken.  
Ein plötzliches lautes Grummeln ließ beide Männer erstarren. Überrascht lösten sie sich voneinander und starrten hinunter auf Sherlocks Bauch. Auf Sherlocks Wangen breitete sich prompt abermals eine entzückende Röte aus. „Ehm“, machte er, doch John lachte ihn nur liebevoll aus.  
„Tja, nur vom Küssen wird man nicht satt.“  
„Ach“, machte Sherlock, begleitet von einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Das ist nur Transport, John. Das sollten wir ignorieren.“  
Wie zum Protest ließ sein Magen sogleich ein erneutes lautes Rumoren vernehmen.  
Dies brachte John noch mehr zum lachen und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts da. Wir werden dir jetzt erstmal was zu Essen besorgen.“  
Sherlock verzog seinen verführerischen Mund zu einer Schnute. „Aber bitte kein Toast. Ich hab Toast und Wasserpflanzen so satt.“  
Spätestens jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem John sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, sondern hemmungslos loskichern musste. „Alles klar“, japste er. „Ich denke, das lässt sich irgendwie einrichten.“  
Sherlock verzog abermals irritiert das Gesicht, was jedoch stark mit dem amüsierten Grinsen haderte, das sich auf Sherlocks Lippen ausbreiten wollte. „Vermutlich käme mir jetzt sogar eine deiner Dosensuppen wie ein Fünf Sterne Menü vor, aber lass uns doch lieber essen gehen.“  
John schmunzelte und musterte Sherlocks nackten Körper pointiert von oben bis unten.  
Dieser stieß ein entnervtes, beleidigtes Geräusch aus und zog sich mit großer Theatralik Johns Bettdecke über den Kopf.  
„Weißt du was, ich bestell einfach was.“ John grinste und tätschelte den schmollenden Haufen Bettzeug. „Worauf hast du Lust?“  
„Chinesisch“ ertönte es gedämpft unter dem Stoffberg hervor.  
„Sollst du haben.“ John tätschelte den Bettzeugberg erneut und stand dann auf, um seine Bestellung zu tätigen. 

Während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, ließ Sherlock sich sogar dazu bewegen, irgendwann aus seinem Höhlennest hervorzukriechen, sodass er schließlich nur in ein Laken gehüllt an Johns Tisch landete, während dieser den Tisch deckte.  
„Ich kann dir ein paar Sachen von mir geben, wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst“, bot John ihm an, aber Sherlock rümpfte nur die Nase.  
„Es geht schon. Vermutlich werde ich das Laken eh nicht allzu lange brauchen.“ Trotz dieser nicht zu misinterpretierenden, sehr souverän und abgeklärt vorgetragenen sexuellen Forderung lief Sherlocks Gesicht rot an, als ihm bewusst zu werden schien, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, und er wich Johns Blick aus.  
Dieser musste schmunzeln. „Bist in dieser Hinsicht aber sehr selbstsicher.“  
Dies brachte Sherlock dazu, seinen Blick wieder abrupt auf John zu richten. Der ältere Mann fühlte sich sofort schuldig, als er die Angst vor Zurückweisung und die Enttäuschung in Sherlocks quecksilberfarbenen Augen aufblitzen sah. Er legte das Besteck beiseite und beugte sich über den Tisch, um Sherlock küssen zu können. „Vermutlich hast du recht“, versuchte er ihn durch dieses Zugeständnis zu beruhigen, ohne eine allzu emotionale Szene zu veranstalten, damit Sherlock seine Würde wahren konnte. „Klamotten wären im Bett auch eher hinderlich.“ John zwinkerte ihm zu, was den jüngeren Mann prompt erneut erröten ließ, aber John entging auch nicht die Erleichterung, die Sherlock sichtlich durchfuhr.  
Ehe die Situation noch unangenehmer für den jungen Mann werden konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und John lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ankunft des Essens. 

Zufrieden wie eine vollgefressene Python lehnte Sherlock sich in seinem Sitz zurück, seine Hände über der sanften Wölbung seines ansonsten flachen Bauchs gefaltet. Auch, wenn ihm das Schwein etwas zu gut durch gewesen war (er bevorzugte eigentlich Ente, doch nach seinen Erlebnissen als Schwan wäre ihm das wie Kannibalismus vorgekommen) und es ihm nicht gelungen war, die Glückskekse vorherzusagen (er war sicherlich nur aus der Übung), hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr mit solchem Appetit über ein Essen hergemacht, so sehr sogar, dass er die Hälfte von Johns Portion noch mitgegessen hatte (Zumindest die Stückchen, die es ihm gelungen war zu stibitzen, ehe John ihn lachend mit Gabel oder Stäbchen piekste). Normalerweise aß er ja nicht, wenn er an einem Fall dran war und ansonsten, selbst wenn er ausgehungert war, nachdem der Fall beendet war, war Nahrungsaufnahme nur Mittel zum Zweck. Dass ihm das hier wie die beste Mahlzeit aller Zeiten vorgekomnen war, konnte also nicht nur an seiner Erleichterung über endlich ein wenig Abwechslung von Toast und Wasserpflanzen liegen. Er hatte... Spaß gehabt beim Essen. Ja, so konnte man es wohl bezeichnen. Und das musste einzig und allein an John gelegen haben. Der Mann faszinierte ihn mit jeder Sekunde, die er bei ihm war mehr, er war kein bisschen langweilig. Und er brachte Sherlock zum Lachen (Und John lachte mit ihm, statt über ihn. Sherlock fand Johns sorgenfreies Lachen so bezaubernd, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens dafür sorgen wollte, dass John glücklich war, damit Sherlock ihn lachen sehen konnte). Schwierig zu sagen, was von beidem die größere Herausforderung für die Leute bedeutete, mit denen er normalerweise Umgang pflegte. Aber John, faszinierender, liebevoller, mutiger und gar nicht langweiliger John, ihm war beides gelungen. Wenn John nicht bereits den Fluch gebrochen und somit bewiesen hätte, dass er und Sherlock zusammen gehörten, dann war das der endgültige Beweis. Denn wie John bereits gesagt hatte: Sie konnten füreinander bestimmt sein, aber das musste noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass sie zusammen passten. Doch John passte zu Sherlock. Er fand ihn scheinbar ebenso faszinierend, wie Sherlock ihn, nannte ihn brilliant, als er ihm von einigen seiner Fälle erzählt hatte – was prompt ein erneutes heftiges Erröten ausgelöst hatte. (Er musste das unbedingt unter Kontrolle bekommen, es war störend... und unglaublich beflügelnd und schmeichelhaft. Vielleicht sollte er John von diesem Fall damals mit dem Geist im Tower erzählen, einer seiner besten, um noch einige „Brilliant“ und „Fantastisch“ mehr einzuheimsen.) Das war ihm als Reaktion auf seine Fälle und Deduktionen bis jetzt noch nie passiert! Und vermutlich würde es ihm auch nie mehr passieren. John Watson war einzigartig. Er würde alles nur erdenkliche dafür tun, dass John Watson nie wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden sollte!  
„Hey.“  
Sherlock schreckte hoch, als John seine Hand sanft auf seine legte und ihn zärtlich anlächelte. „Du scheinst weit weg zu sein. Woran denkst du?“  
„An dich“, gestand Sherlock schließlich unverblümt, denn er wollte von Anfang an ehrlich zu John sein, auch wenn es schwierig für ihn war, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. „An uns“, fuhr er leise fort und wich Johns Blick errötend aus. „Falls es ein uns gibt.“  
Johns Hand schloss sich fester um Sherlocks und drückte aufmunternd zu. „Und ob es ein uns geben wird, Sherlock“, erklärte der ältere Mann enthusiastisch, jedoch auch mit einem gewissen Ernst in der Stimme. „Es ist verrückt und überstürzt und jeder wird uns für, tja, für verrückt halten, aber das hier.“ John umfasste Sherlocks Hände nun mit beiden. „Sowas passiert, wenn überhaupt nur einmal im Leben. Ich hab nie an sowas wie Schicksal geglaubt, aber... Hier sind wir.“  
„Ja.“ Sherlock nickte langsam und bedächtig, während er John ein scheues Lächeln zuwarf. „Hier sind wir.“  
John stand auf und zog ihn sanft mit sich hoch. „Komm ins Bett, ja?“  
Sherlock schluckte und für einen Moment war sein Verstand wie leer gefegt und das einzige, das er tun konnte, war John anzustarren, während seine Finger krampfhaft fest sein Laken umklammert hielten.  
Er wusste noch nicht einmal selbst, was er in Johns offenem, vertrauensseligen Gesicht gesucht hatte, doch auf einmal entspannten Sherlocks Schultern sich und er lächelte. „Ja.“

John zuckte zusammen, als es früh am nächsten Morgen an seiner Tür klopfte. Seufzend warf er einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden jungen Gott in seinen Armen, den er während der letzten halben Stunde, die er bereits wach war einfach nur betrachtet hatte, und kletterte dann aus dem Bett. Im letzten Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er sich vielleicht rasch seine Jeans überziehen sollte, ehe er die Tür öffnete. T-Shirt konnte auch nicht schaden.  
Eine attraktive junge Frau mit wallendem dunklen Haar in einem schicken Kostüm stand vor seiner Tür. Sie drückte John ohne ein „Guten Morgen“ einen prall gefüllten Kleiderbeutel in die eine Hand und eine große Papiertüte mit dem Logo irgendeines schweineteuren Cafés, aus der es verführerisch nach Kaffee und Gebäck duftete, in die andere. Sobald sie die Hände frei hatte, zückte sie ihr Blackberry und sah irgendwie erleichtert aus, es wieder in der Hand zu haben, während ihre zierlichen Finger in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über die Tasten flogen. „Es wartet ein Wagen unten auf seine königliche Hoheit“, erklärte sie, ohne von ihrem Blackberry aufzusehen (Entzugserscheinungen, wie John vermutete).  
John spitzte missbilligend die Lippen. Wie unhöflich diese Leute aus dem Palast doch waren. „Alles klar“, erwiderte er deshalb nur mit übertrieben höflichem Lächeln und schloss dann die Tür vor ihrer Nase. Vermutlich war sie so mit ihrem Blackberry beschäftigt, dass sie dies noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.  
Kopfschüttelnd lud John den schweren Kleidersack auf dem Tisch ab und kletterte stattdessen mit der Tüte vorsichtig ins Bett zurück.  
Der Geruch nach Kaffee war so stark, dass Sherlock einige Sekunden später die Augen einen winzigen Spalt aufschlug und erst John, dann die Tüte zwischen sich anblinzelte und wie ein verschlafener Maulwurf leise schnüffelnde Geräusche von sich gab, so als ob er vor hatte, sein Essen allein dadurch zu finden, indem er einfach seiner Nase folgte.  
„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein“, neckte John und beugte sich für einen kurzen Kuss zu Sherlock herunter. „Man hat uns Frühstück gebracht und dir was zum Anziehen.“  
Mittlerweile hatte Sherlock es geschafft, seine Augen ganz aufzuschlagen und eine der beiden Pappbecher mit Kaffee entgegengenomnen.  
„Offensichtlich“, grummelte er und schnüffelte einmal an der Trinköffnung des Bechers, ehe er ihn mit Johns tauschte. Dann erst gönnte er sich einen langen Schluck Kaffee. Das ekstatische Stöhnen, das er dabei von sich gab, erregte heftigstes Interesse in einigen speziellen Regionen von Johns Körper, die ihn an die Aktivitäten der vergangenen Nacht denken ließen. Um nicht gleich schon am frühen Morgen über Sherlock herzufallen, nahm er einen Alibischluck Kaffee. Und hätte am liebsten auch gestöhnt. Das Gebräu, das da seine Kehle herunterlief, war perfekt. Er wollte lieber nicht so genau darüber nachdenken, woher der Palast wusste, wie er seinen Kaffee trank.  
„Hoffe, sie haben an meinen Mantel gedacht“, grummelte Sherlock, nachdem er seine Kaffeeorgie beendet hatte. Er blinzelte John aus einem Auge heraus von der Seite an. „Wer war’s denn?“  
Interessiert lugte John in die Tüte, aus der es so appetitlich nach noch warmen Gebäck roch. „So ne attraktive Brünette, deren siamesischer Zwilling ihr Blackberry zu sein scheint.“  
„Ah, Anthea. Dann ist es gut.“ Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung auf Johns fragenden Blick hin. „Rechte Hand meines Bruders. Zieht die Fäden in der Britischen Regierung, ist also kompetent.“  
„Und da schickt dein Bruder sie, um dir Klamotten und Frühstück vorbei zu bringen?“, fragte John belustigt und fischte eine Nusspastete aus der Tüte.  
Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheint grad kein Krieg geplant zu sein, den sie führen kann.“  
„Aha. Gut zu wissen.“

Nach dem unerwarteten Frühstück inspizierte Sherlock den Kleidersack und hüllte sich rasch und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck über Antheas Kompetenz in den maßgeschneiderten Anzug, den sie ihm geliefert hatte.  
„Hmpf“, machte Sherlock, während er sich im Spiegel betrachtete und mit spitzen Fingern sein eng anliegendes auberginefarbenes Hemd – in dem er, nebenbei bemerkt, wahnsinnig gut aussah, sodass John kaum seinen Blick von ihm lassen konnte – befingerte. „Ich habe abgenommen“, stellte er missmutig fest. „Meine gesamte Garderobe wird nicht mehr passen.“  
John beäugte in ungläubig. „Sitzt doch alles wie angegossen.“  
Anstatt seine missliche Lage weiter auszuführen, gab Sherlock nur ein weiteres, indigniertes „Hmpf“ von sich, ehe er resolut nach dem dunkelblauen Cashmereschal und dem schweren anthrazitfarbenen Wollmantel griff, die ebenfalls Bestandteil der Kleiderlieferung gewesen waren.  
Ein wenig unsicher beobachtete John den jüngeren Mann, wie er mit einer dramatischen Geste den Mantel um seine Schultern schlang. Sherlock musste Johns Blick bemerkt haben, auch wenn diesem selbst gar nicht so richtig bewusst war, was ihn so melancholisch stimmte.  
„Komm mit mir“, bat Sherlock deshalb plötzlich (naja, forderte war wohl das passendere Wort, aber John wollte mal nicht so kleinlich sein).  
„Wohin?“ John blinzelte ihn aus großen Augen an. „In den Palast?“  
„Himmel, nein!“, rief Sherlock entsetzt aus. „Ich wohne nicht im Palast, sondern in der Baker Street.“  
„Warum in der Baker Street?“  
Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nummer 221 gehört Mrs. Hudson, meiner alten Amme. Ich wohne bei ihr.“  
John musste schmunzeln. Er wollte lieber nicht laut aussprechen, wie es auf Außenstehende wirkte, dass der Herzog von York im gestandenen Alter von fast dreißig Jahren bei seiner Amme wohnte. Sherlock schien Johns Gedanken jedoch zu erraten, denn er verzog die Nase.  
„Sie ist meine Vermieterin, John, und nicht mehr mein Kindermädchen“, verteidigte der jüngere Mann sich vehement und entnervt. „Dass ich ihr ihr gluckenhaftes Verhalten nicht abgewöhnen kann, ist doch nicht meine Schuld. Soll ich den Tee stehen lassen, der morgens plötzlich auftaucht?!“  
„Selbstverständlich nicht“, neckte John ihn. „Du bist ein Beispiel an Selbstlosigkeit und Opferbereitschaft.“  
„Hmpf“, machte Sherlock pikiert. „Also kommst du dann jetzt mit oder nicht? Du kannst nicht ewig in diesem Loch bleiben und Mrs. Hudson wird dich vergöttern, allein schon für das, was du für mich getan hast.“  
John verschränkte streng die Arme vor der Brust, konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht ganz verkneifen. „Soll das auf eine verquere Art und Weise dein Versuch sein mich zu fragen, ob ich bei dir einziehen will?“  
Sherlocks hübsche Nase kräuselte sich verschnupft. „Wenn du so willst.“ Er musterte John plötzlich mit stechendem Blick. „Ich hab dir gestern erzählt, dass ich für Scotland Yard Verbrechen löse. Dabei könnte ich einen Arzt und einen Soldaten gut gebrauchen. Und jetzt wo wir in einer...“ Sherlock errötete. „Du weißt schon was sind, hätte ich dich gern bei mir. Aber ich sollte dich vielleicht warnen. Manchmal, wenn mein Verstand nicht zur Ruhe kommt, spiele ich bis tief in die Nacht Violine und oft rede ich tagelang nicht. Und wenn ich an einem Fall dran bin, esse ich auch nicht, egal wie sehr du versuchen wirst, mich dazu zu bewegen. Und manchmal kann es passieren, dass Mycroft plötzlich bei uns im Wohnzimmer sitzt, wenn er einen seiner Kontrollanfälle kriegt. Er wird dich sowieso kennenlernen wollen, also besser auf eigenem Terrain als im Palast. Und Mummy ist bestimmt schon dabei, die Hochzeit auszurichten. Also, wenn dich das nicht zu sehr abschreckt, dann wäre es schön... Ich meine, würdest du dann gerne...“  
John unterbrach Sherlocks knuffiges Gestammel durch einen Kuss. „Ich denke, dass ich damit klar komme“, lächelte er, plötzlich unglaublich froh, als sich seine irrationalen Ängste, dass das alles hier nur ein Traum gewesen war und er jetzt brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde, verflüchtigten. Sherlock ließ ebenfalls erleichtert seine angespannten Schultern sinken. Ihm waren die Details ziemlich egal, solange John nur bei ihm war und er war froh, dass er sich nicht in Johns Sucht nach Abenteuer und Gefahr getäuscht hatte (unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich, dass auch er sich mal irrte). Sherlock hätte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte, wenn John nein gesagt hätte.  
Dann fiel John jedoch etwas ein, was seiner kindlichen Vorfreude einen Dämpfer versetzte. „Aber was ist mit der Miete, Sherlock? Die Innenstadt ist zu teuer für ne Armeepension. Und wenn ich einen Job gefunden habe, dann weiß ich auch nicht, ob...“  
„Tss, bitte“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn unwirsch. „Mach dir doch keine Gedanken um die Miete. Und dein Job ist ab heute die Verbrechensbekämpfung in London. Wenn du dennoch das Bedürfnis verspürst, in irgendeiner langweiligen, ordinären Praxis Teilzeit zu arbeiten, um die Welt zu verbessern, kannst du das tun, solange es der Arbeit nicht in die Quere kommt. Glaub mir, du wirst mir dankbar sein. Solch ein langweiliges Medizinerleben ist nichts für dich. Du bist ein Adrenalinjunkie, du brauchst den Kick. Und den kann ich dir geben. Aber tu es bitte nicht, weil du dir Sorgen ums Geld machst. Ich weiß, du wärst zu stolz, um von mir etwas anzunehmen, aber wenn du willst, dann bezahle ich dich in deiner Funktion als mein Assistent und Partner eben.“ Sherlock unterbrach sich für ein winziges Atemholen in seinem maschienengewehrartigen Monolog und runzelte die Stirn. „Mycroft wird dich vermutlich eh schon großzügig für deine Taten entlohnt haben und egal, was du tust, du kriegst das Geld nicht mehr von deinem Konto runter, glaub mir, ich hab’s versucht. Und wenn wir sowieso heiraten, dann wärst du ja versorgt. Mummy würde dir vermutlich aus lauter Dankbarkeit, dass mich endlich jemand heiratet, sogar die Kronjuwelen überreichen, wenn dir an so was gelegen wäre. Wie auch immer hielte ich es sowieso für das beste, wenn du dich um unsere Finanzen kümmerst. Ich hab nicht so viel Muße dazu. Zum Einkaufen gehen auch nicht, nebenbei bemerkt.“  
John funkelte ihn schmunzelnd an.  
„Was?!“  
„Bist du jetzt fertig?“  
„Natürlich. Ich wollte nur, dass im Vorfeld alle Unklarheiten beseitigt sind.“  
„Hmhm, ich seh schon, dass du kein Kindermädchen brauchst.“  
Sherlock zog eine Schnute, als John sein Kichern nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Ich korrigiere mich: Wohl eher rund-um-die-Uhr Betreuung.“  
Um die irritierten Wogen etwas zu glätten, zog er Sherlock am Kragen seines Mantels zu sich, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn kurz, aber heftig.  
„Also war das ein ja?“, keuchte Sherlock zittrig, als John wieder von ihm abließ.  
„Natürlich war das ein ja“, bestätigte John und rückte Sherlocks Mantelkragen wieder ordentlich zurecht.  
Sherlock versuchte es, aber es gelang ihm nicht, den überglücklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen, sodass John ihn gleich nochmal küssen wollte.  
Hm, warum denn auch nicht.  
Also tat er genau das. Diesmal ein wenig länger, sodass sie beide außer Atem waren, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.  
„Also gut.“ Sherlock räusperte sich und setzte eine möglichst gewichtige Miene auf. „Dann lass uns von hier verschwinden.“  
Ohne Johns verhasste, erbärmliche Behausung noch eines letztens Blickes zu würdigen, fuhr der Prinz auf dem Absatz herum und stolzierte mit dramatisch wehendem Mantel auf die Wohnungstür zu. Im Eingang stoppte er jedoch und streckte beinah schon schüchtern seine Hand nach John aus.  
Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Johns Gesicht aus, das mit dem warmen, feuerwerksähnlichen Glücksgefühl in seiner Brust korrelierte.  
Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und eilte Sherlock hinterher. Beide Männer schwiegen, als sie einander an den Händen nahmen, verließen jedoch mit einem zufriedenen, glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht Seite an Seite die Wohnung.  
End


End file.
